Forbidden Love
by Diiah
Summary: Edward vierailee ensimmäisiä kertoja Bellan luona, tämän tietämättä. Hän yrittää käsittää tunteitaan tyttöä kohtaan. One-shot, PoV Edward.


**Title:** Forbidden love

**Genre:** Romance, PoV Edward

**Status:** One-shot

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: ** En omista näistä hahmoista ketään, ja tämä tarina on kirjoitettu omaksi huvikseni.

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Summary:** Edward vierailee ensimmäisiä kertoja Bellan luona, tämän tietämättä. Hän yrittää käsittää tunteitaan tyttöä kohtaan.  
**Author:** Tiia

Kuun kalpea valo loi heikkoa valoa Bellan huoneeseen. Katselin hieman ympärilleni ja kuulostelin Charlien varalta, tiesin, että hän oli Bellan isä. En tiedä miksi olin tullut juuri tähän taloon, juuri tähän huoneeseen. Olin tuntenut oloni levottomaksi, minun oli pakko ollut nähdä hänet. Silloin kun olin nähnyt hänet ensimmäisen kerran, hän oli tullut ajatuksiiksini enkä ollut saanut häntä pois päästäni. Vaikka olisin ollut metsästämässä olisin ajatellut vain häntä, en ymmärrä miten hänellä oli niin iso vaikutus mieleeni. Ajattelin häntä jatkuvasti, tuntui siltä kuin olisin menettämässä järkeäni, jos se nyt edes oli mahdollista. Haistoin hänen herkullisen, ihanan ja miellyttävän tuoksunsa, joka veti minua puoleensa niin kuin hunaja karhua. Sulavasti kävelin hänen sänkynsä viereen ja katselin levollisia kasvoja, joiden omistaja oli syvässä, rauhallisessa unessa. Omille kasvoilleni kohosi verkalleen hymy, hän oli niin kaunis maatessaan siinä kuun valossa. Iho melkein yhtä kalpeana kuin omani, kasvot sileinä ja hiukset kehystäen herkkiä kasvoja. En saanut silmiäni irti Bellasta, hän oli niin lumoavan kaunis. Halusin kumartua lähemmäs hänen kasvojaan, mutten uskaltanut. En ollut varma siitä, että pystyisinkö olemaan niin lähellä. Halusin kyllä, mutta pelkäsin, että saattaisin satuttaa Bellaa. Taistelin hetken itseni kanssa, kunnes päätin yrittää. Kokosin kaiken itsehillintäni ja kyyristyin hieman hitaasti ja varovasti hänen puoleensa, en uskaltanut olla kovin lähellä. Katselin noita kasvoja jonkin aikaa ja juuri kun olin kääntymässä lähteäkseni, kuulin hänen sanovan jotakin. Hätkähdin hieman, olinko herättänyt hänet? Miten pystyisin selittämään öisen läsnäoloni hänelle uskottavasti, ilman, että hän pelästyisi? Käännyin varovasti takaisin hänen puoleensa ja sain helpotuksekseni huomata, että hän oli unessa vieläkin. Hengitys kulki rauhallisen tasaisena ja silmät olivat kiinni. Kurtistin hieman kulmiani, sillä hän alkoi puhua uudestaan.

"_Edward... Edward_", hänen hiljainen äänensä kutsui minua, kuin merenneito onnetonta merimiestä.

Katselin häntä tarkkaan, hänen äänensä oli niin sointuisa, niin houkutteleva. Se sai minut hetkeksi tolaltani, en oikein ollut varma siitä mitä minun pitäisi tehdä. Kannattaisiko minun äkkiä häipyä, ennen kuin mitään tapahtuisi? Jos edes tapahtuisi. Toisaalta minä halusin ottaa hänet syliin ja silitellä hänen hiuksiaan. Toisaalta mielessäni myös paloi halu hänen vereensä, joka tuoksui voimakkaalta ja erilaiselta kuin kenelläkään koskaan ennen. En osannut sanoa vielä, että kumpi tunne oli voimakkaampi.

"_Edward_", kuulin hänen mumisevan vielä kerran.

En ollut tiennyt, että nimeni voisi kuulostaa niin suloiselta jonkun toisen sanomana. Varovasti polvistuin tytön sängyn viereen, kohotin vasemman käteni ja kurkotin sitä Bellan puoleen. Se vapisi hieman, mikä oli minulle epänormaalia. Silitin varovasti hänen hiuksiaan, hellästi, jotten satuttaisi häntä. Leikittelin hänen hiuksillaan ja huomasin Bellan hymyilevän unissaan. En olisi todellakaan saanut tulla tänne tänä yönä. Se ei tehnyt hyvää itselleni, minun pitäisi päästä hänestä yli, antaa hänen olla. En saisi tehdä mitään typerää. Tätä ajatellessani tiesin, etten tulisi pystymään siihen ikinä. Jos hän oli nytkin ajatuksissani joka päivä, joka tunti, joka ikinen minuutti, niin miten se voisi ikinä olla mahdollista? Huokaisin syvään. Kosketin etusormellani varovasti hänen poskeaan, Bella oli kuin posliininukke. Niin herkkä ja helposti hajoava. Jos en koko ajan miettisi sitä, mitä olin tekemässä, saattaisin tappaa hänet vahingossa. Hän värähti unissaan kosketukseni kylmyyttä. Minun ei olisi pitänyt koskea häneen, mutten pystynyt pitämään itseäni erossa hänestä. Tuntui siltä kuin jokin omituinen voima vetäisi minua häntä kohti. Purin huultani kevyesti, tämä oli vaikeaa. En tiennyt mitä tehdä. Tiesin vain sen, että Bella oli muuttanut elämääni pysyvästi, kukaan ei ollut elinaikanani ikinä vaikuttanut minuun niin kuin hän. Olinhan sentään elänyt useita vuosia, mutta kukaan ei ollut kuin hän. Isabella oli astunut kouluun tietämättä mitään minusta, minä tietämättä mitään hänestä. Heti hänet nähdessäni mykistyin hänen kauneudestaan... ja hänen hajustaan, joka oli poikkeuksellisen voimakas. Sitä oli vaikea vastustaa, minun todella teki pahaa, sillä en halunnut satuttaa häntä. Vedin Isabellan tuoksua sisääni, annoin sen huumata minut täysin. Hän tuoksui niin hyvälle... minun olisi aika lähteä pian, en saisi olla täällä kun hän tai Charlie herää. He tulisivat todella epäluuloisiksi. Olin kyllä huomannut Bellan katseet ja pienet eleet koulussa, jotka kertoivat kiinnostuksesta minua kohtaan. En vain uskonut niihin, enkä halunnutkaan, sillä en halunnut aiheuttaa hänelle vaaraa. Minä en halunnut olla se, joka tuottaisi hänelle tuskaa. En nyt, en ikinä, en milloinkaan. Silitin vielä varovasti hänen pehmeää, lämmintä ihoaan. Olisi parempi, jos Bella ei ikinä saisi tietää rakkaudestani. Pääsisin vuosituhansien kuluttua luultavasti sen ylitse. Olin juuri vetämässä kättäni pois, kun hän unissaan tarttui siihen. Hento ote tuntui lämpimältä kättäni vasten. Tuijotin Bellaa, joka ei selvästikään tajunnut mitä tiedottomassa tilassaan teki. Pieni osa minusta kyllä toivoi, että hän olisi hereillä ja, että hän olisi tehnyt sen valveilla. Varovasti yritin irrottaa tytön otetta, mutta se oli vaativa. Ihan kuin hän ei haluaisi ikinä päästää irti. Ihan kuin hän pitäisi henkensä uhalla kädestäni kiinni, ihan kuin hän tietäisi, että olin tässä ja, että olisin lähdössä. Aivan kuin hän olisi epävarma paluustani. Katselin häntä tuntien äkkinäistä lämpöä sisälläni, en ollut tuntenut sellaista tunnetta vuosikausiin, tuskin koskaan. Tuntui siltä kuin lämpö olisi levinnyt koko ruumiiseeni, kuin olisin pitkästä aikaa ollut elossa. Säikähdin tuota tunnetta niin, että vetäisin käteni vaistomaisesti irti hänen otteestaan. Pidin kuitenkin mielessäni omat voimani, enhän halunnut tuottaa hänelle tarpeetonta kipua. Bella ei herännyt, tuhisi vain unissaan närkästyneen kuuloisena, aivan kuin hän olisi ymmärtänyt tilanteen. Kumarruin enemmän hänen puoleensa, hänen tuoksunsa hulmahti tajuntaani. Minun oli joka hetki vaikeampi pitää itsehillintäni, vaikka olin ollut metsästämässä vähän aikaa sitten, siitä tiesin, että minun oli lähdettävä. Olin ollut hänen läheisyydessään jo tarpeeksi kauan. Toivottavasti kuitenkin riittävän aikaa, jotta olisin saanut haluni hänen tuoksuaan kohtaan tyydytettyä. Tuntui siltä kuin olisin koukussa siihen. Joten kai siinä häntä haistellessani yritin vähän niin kuin kerätä hänen tuoksuaan säilöön, vaikka tiesin, ettei se ollut mahdollista.

Suutelin nopeasti, kevyesti kuin tuulen henkäys hänen otsaansa. Hän värähti taas viileää kosketustani, se harmitti minua syvästi. Miksi ihoni piti olla niin kylmä? Olin katkera. Se tuntui Bellasta varmasti epämukavalta... hän kun oli niin lämmin. Tiesin, että minun oli lähdettävä, tuskaisena katselin ympärilleni. Kuin tekosyytä etsien, jonka avulla voisin jäädä tänne yöksi Bellan luo. Tiesin kuitenkin, että se ei kannattaisi. En ollut tarpeeksi varma itsestäni... vielä. Senkin aika tulisi, kun olisin tarpeeksi vahva, kun osaisin täydellisesti hillitä itseni hänen seurassaan. Hieman kiirehtien, mutta mahdollisimman hiljaisesti palasin ikkunalle josta olin tullut. Loin viimeisen, ahdistuneen katseen häneen, ennen kuin hyppäsin sulavasti ikkunasta. Tässä vaiheessa pieni ajatus päässäni sanoi, että Bella on _minun_, kukaan muu ei ikinä saisi koskea häneen. Tulisin suojelemaan häntä niin kauan kuin hän eläisi. Jos ja kun hän kuolisi, niin kuolisin minäkin. Pääni hieman pyörällä ja sekaisin päätin vielä olematta menemättä kotiin. Kävisin sitä ennen eräällä niityllä kokoamassa ajatuksiani ja rauhoittumassa. Bella oli saanut oloni levottomaksi ja rauhattomaksi. Pinkaisin kovaan vauhtiin, nautin siitä itsekseni hymyillen. Se saisi ajatukseni hänestä edes hetkeksi pois. Tiesin, että menisin katsomaan häntä seuraavanakin yönä, vaikken halunnut myöntää sitä itselleni. En tiennyt mitä minun pitäisi tehdä hänen suhteensa, minun pitäisi yrittää etsiä vastaus ja mahdollisimman pian. Muuten menettäisin luultavasti viimeisetkin järjen rippeeni.


End file.
